Queen of the Night
by kuchentier
Summary: Sirius Black, das schwarze Schaf der Familie soll bekehrt werden, doch auf welche Seite denn nun? Regulus weiß, dass er sich entscheiden muss und was haben die Honnet-Geschwister in dieser Seifenoper überhaupt verloren?
1. PROLOG

**Prolog – Akte BCH**

**23. April 1982**

„Nun, Mrs. Nott, haben Sie uns irgendetwas zu sagen oder möchten Sie weiterhin schweigen? Es wird für niemand von Vorteil sein. Denken Sie doch nach, wenn Sie uns die Wahrheit erzählen, wird sich das positiv auf Ihre weitere Verhandlung auswirken!"

„Das nennen Sie eine Gerichtsverhandlung? Crouch, Sie sind wirklich nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. Die vielen Urteilssprüche haben Ihnen wohl das Gehirn weggemartert!"

„Ruhe! Seien Sie still, Mrs. Nott!"

Die junge Frau schnaubte verächtlich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das hier ist genauso gut wie in der Irrenanstalt! Sie sind so unfähig Crouch, konnten Ihren eigenen Sohn nicht erziehen und dieses Theater wird doch nur aufgezogen, um die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen und um IHREN Ruf wieder herzustellen! Aber das wird nicht gehen, das ist unmöglich!" Sie lachte, doch ihr Lachen wurde erstickt, als die Ketten sich tiefer in ihr Fleisch schnitten und ihr die Möglichkeit richtig zu atmen nahmen. Das Lachen verwandelte sich in ein Röcheln.

„Haben Sie sich beruhigt, Mrs. Nott?!"

Sie nickte schwerfällig und sogleich lockerten sich die Ketten wieder ein wenig, doch der Schmerz blieb.

„Wir haben Tagebücher gefunden. Von Ihnen... von Ihrer Schwester, Ihrem Bruder und den Black Brüdern. Wissen Sie etwas davon?"

„Ich weiß von nichts und Sie werden ja wohl kaum Tagebüchern von dummen Jugendlichen glauben?!" Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„_Ich krieg noch die Krise! Dieser arrogante, kleine Mistkerl, wie kann er es wagen?! Irgendwann wird er seine Strafe dafür erhalten!_ Dieser Eintrag ist vom 8. August 1977, also vor fünf Jahren. Mrs. Nott, Sie sind erst 22, denken Sie doch mal an Ihren Sohn!"

„Denken Sie erstmal an Ihren, der in Askaban schmort! Sie haben nie an IHN gedacht, nie! Sie haben ihn so unter Dr-" Erneut wurde das Fauchen unterbrochen, das zu einem Röcheln wurde.

„Ruhe habe ich gesagt!"

Wieder ließ der Druck der Ketten nach. Die Frau lehnte sich nach vorn und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie atmete schwer. Als sie den Blick hob, blitzten ihre grünen Augen den Richter wütend an.

„Irgendwann werden auch Sie für ihre Taten büßen, Barty Crouch, auch Sie." Sie grinste ihn an.

Im Saal erhob sich unruhiges Murmeln, die Reporter im Zuschauerraum schrieben hektisch auf oder diktierten im Flüsterton, was die Federn zu schreiben hatten.

„Wissen Sie, Mr. Crouch, diese Tagebücher... Sie können sie ruhig lesen, aber auf einigen Seiten liegen Flüche und es ist nicht gewährt, dass überall die Wahrheit steht. Außerdem sind das lang nicht alle, die sie dort liegen haben... das reicht gerade einmal für ein Viertel der Geschichte. Nicht mehr."

Ihr Tonfall war geschäftsmäßig geworden, als würde sie nun verhandeln wollen.

„Mrs. Nott, gehören oder gehörten Sie jemals zu den Todessern?!" „Nein. Niemals", knurrte sie.

„Warum haben Sie sich mit ihnen eingelassen?" Barty Crouch sah kalt zu ihr herunter.

„Ich habe mich NIE mit ihnen eingelassen, WANN verstehen Sie das endlich?!" Wütend zerrte sie an den Ketten, sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf das Theater, schon lange nicht mehr, sie musste hier raus.

„War irgendjemand anderes ihrer Familie jemals ein Todesser?! Gehörte einer von ihnen zu Du-weißt-schon-wem?" Mrs. Nott sah ihn nur starr an. Dies zog sie über 30 Sekunden durch. Gerade, als sie sich entschlossen hatte zu antworten, schrie der Richter zu ihr herunter: „Antworten Sie endlich!"

Sie verdrehte dabei nur die Augen. „Ist ja gut... Ja, einer gehörte zu ihnen. Damian." Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, es zu leugnen, hierbei handelte es sich um eine Tatsache, die den Anwesenden schon längst bekannt war.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie nie zu ihnen gehörten?! Uns ist bekannt, dass Sie zu ihren Geschwistern ein sehr enges Verhältnis hatten."

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, ich bin nicht verrückt! Und Sie sollten sich erinnern, dass auf MEINEM Unterarm keine Tätowierung zu finden ist."

„Was haben Sie mit Sirius Black zu tun?" Er überging ihre Anspielung, wohl darauf bedacht, dieses Thema nicht noch einmal anzuschneiden.

„Nichts, außer ein paar Kindheitserinnerungen."

„Ach, sind Sie sich diesmal wirklich so sicher?!" Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch sie leuchteten jetzt gerade so vor Triumph.

„Nein, aber das ist nicht weiter der Rede we-" „Das haben nicht Sie zu entscheiden, Mrs. Nott! Die Tagebücher haben uns nämlich etwas anderes verraten."


	2. Liebes Tagebuch

_So, schon ist das erste Kapitel da (:_

_Ich habe zum Prolog mit Absicht noch nichts gesagt und euch einfach mal ins kalte Wasser geworfen, dreist wie ich bin, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen oder zumindest neugierig auf mehr gemacht. Eigentlich bettel ich nicht um Reviews, aber ich gehöre auch zu jenen, die sich gerne verbessern & auch auf Lob&Kritik hoffen... :3_

_Jetzt hör ich aber auf und serviere hier mal das erste Kapitel, davon sollte jedoch nicht alles allzu ernst genommen werden, weil wie Mrs. Nott im Prolog schon erwähnte: Wer wird ein paar pubertierenden Teenagern schon glauben? *muahaha*  
_

**1. Kapitel – Liebes Tagebuch.**

**7. August 1977**

Das können sie mir nicht antun! Ich muss mich umbringen, ganz sicher. Sie wollen mich wirklich dahin schicke. Na gut, ich falle gerade mit der Tür ins Haus. Zur Erklärung: Meine Eltern, Dagobert und Callista Honnet, wollen mich, Daphne, zu den Blacks über die Ferien schicken. Zu Sirius! Dabei wissen sie doch, dass ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will. Der einzige Trost wäre dann noch Regulus, aber der wird mit meiner Schwester beschäftigt sein. Ach ja, Damian, mein Bruder kommt noch mit. Obwohl ich mich ja frage, was der dort tut. Er hat seine eigene Wohnung! Aber nun, meine Eltern sagen nur „Die Blacks haben euch eingeladen und ihr geht dahin!". So, Dagobert hat gesprochen. Ich habe aber bereits gepackt oder besser, eine Elfe hat bereits gepackt. Nett von ihr, nicht wahr?

Aber zurück zum Thema: Sirius Black. Ältester Sohn und schwarzes Schaf, weil er nach Gryffindor kam. Früher, vor dem ersten Schuljahr waren wir gute Freunde, die besten sogar, aber jetzt ist es wohl eher das Gegenteil. Schade eigentlich, aber dieser Potter hat ihn viel zu sehr verwirrt und verdorben! Und jetzt ist er genauso ein dreckiger Blutsverräter wie die anderen. Ich weiß noch, wie viel Spaß wir vor sieben Jahren hatten. Heute kann ich es gar nicht glauben, dass ich mich tatsächlich mit so einem Idioten abgegeben habe. Wie soll ich die Ferien nur überleben?

Hoffentlich wache ich gleich auf und bemerke, dass das alles nur ein Traum ist. Aber wenn das hier ein Traum ist, dann heißt das ja, dass ich davon träume, Sirius zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was beunruhigender ist.

Aber ich geh ja schon freiwillig.

Dorothy und Damian kommen ja auch mit, aber warum wollen die uns überhaupt dort haben? Die Blacks sind keine so großzü- Oh... oh... mir fällt da etwas ein. Das ist nicht gut. Die wollen doch nicht... nein, das würden sie nicht tun. Sirius würde schreiend davon laufen!

**6. August 1977**

Es reicht jetzt wirklich.

Meine Eltern hassen mich: gut. Ich sie auch.

Meine Eltern wollen mich weg jagen. Sehr gut.

Sie wollen mich umbringen. Überhaupt nicht gut!

Ich muss hier weg. So schnell wie möglich!

Morgen gegen 20 Uhr sollen die Honnet-Kinder kommen. Aber was heißt schon Kinder? Die Jüngste ist fast 16 und der Älteste 21. Von daher ist der Begriff Kinder ein wenig fehl am Platz. Ich bin mit ihnen aufgewachsen und vor allem mit Daphne verband mich etwas Besonderes. Sie war damals wie eine Schwester für mich, aber jetzt finde ich sie nur noch krank. Sie ist genauso schlimm wie die anderen Slytherins, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.

Ich habe sie als Kind kennen gelernt und sie war wirklich merkwürdig, noch schlimmer als ihre Familie, die übrigens alle mit D anfangen, außer natürlich ihre Mutter, deren Zweitname allerdings Diamante ist – arme Frau.

Sie kommen also morgen Abend und bleiben für den Rest der Ferien, da ihre Eltern auf Geschäftsreise sind. Wetten, diese Idee kam von meinem Bruder? Wirklich großartig.

Ich werde ausziehen! So schnell wie möglich. Ach ne, bin ich ja schon längst, aber meine Eltern halten mich hier ja GEFANGEN!

Wie konnte ich auch vergessen, dass er mit der Kleinen zusammen ist. Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er das geschafft hat. Hypnose vielleicht? Den Imperius schließe ich automatisch aus, da er so was nie schaffen würde, auch wenn er vor seinen Freunden cool sein wollte. Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich auch nicht zu **meinen** Freunden dürfen. Mist.

Was soll ich nur tun? Mich umbringen?

Aber dazu ist das Leben zu lustig und die Optik zu gut. Ich brauche eine andere Lösung! Irgendetwas. Und wenn ich das Spiel mitspiele? Wenn ich so tue, als wäre nichts zwischen uns? Aber wie weit komme ich damit? Irgendwann merken sie bestimmt was.

**6. August 1977**

Yeah! Wenigstens diese Ferien werden nicht so langweilig wie die x-dutzend anderen, die ich bisher erlebt habe. Meine Eltern haben tatsächlich die Honnet-Geschwister eingeladen, zu denen natürlich auch meine Freundin gehört, was ein weiterer Pluspunkt ist. Aber – ja gut, ich hab schon zuerst an Dorothy gedacht – vor allem habe ich an Daphne gedacht, die größere Schwester, die noch ein Hühnchen mit Sirius zu rupfen hat. Die beiden können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und lassen das auch bei jeder erdenklichen Gelegenheit aneinander aus. Sehr amüsant für jede Art von Publikum, auch wenn die beiden sich da wohl das einzige Mal zustimmen würden und behaupten, es wäre auf keinen Fall lustig. Die beiden würden sich ja auch umbringen, wenn nicht immer noch irgendjemand zur Rettung kommen würde. Für Dorothy und mich war das alles ziemlich peinlich, vor allem in der Schule. Meine Liebste hat da eher den Status einer Stereotype-Blondine, vielleicht nicht ganz so billig, aber eben... blond, aber wehe, das reibt ihr jemand genau so unter die Nase. Derjenige kann gewiss sein, dass er so schnell kein Mädchen mehr abbekommt.

Erschreckend wie brutal das Liebchen sein kann. Würde ich ihr nicht zutrauen, wenn ich es nicht wüsste.

Dabei habe ich ein anderes Problem: Den dunklen Lord. Er rekrutiert seine Leute. Die anderen Slytherins sind total begeistert von ihm, nur die Honnets scheinen vorsichtig zu sein. Ich möchte es auch hoffen. Aber was soll ICH tun? Kneifen wie der kleine Junge, für den mich alle halten?

Niemals!

**07. August 1977**

Geschafft! Ich darf über die Ferien tatsächlich zu ihm! Ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Das ist einfach fantastisch. Er weiß es bestimmt auch schon. Drei Wochen bei Regulus ohne nervende Mitschüler oder störenden Unterricht. Hoffentlich habe ich alles dabei, wäre zu peinlich, wenn ich mein Make-Up vergessen würde, nicht, dass ich nicht natürlich gut aussehen würde, aber ohne geht frau eben nicht aus dem Haus. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn mich dann auch noch seine Eltern so sehen würden. Vater hat gesagt, ich müsse ja einen guten Eindruck machen, damit... ja, damit ich die Familienehre nicht beschmutze. Er wollte es mir vielleicht nicht sagen, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, was das heißt: Sobald ich, das heißt wir, mit der Schule fertig sind, sollen wir heiraten, um die Reinblutlinie weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. Muss ich nur noch seine Eltern überzeugen, dass ich die Richtige bin!

Druella und Orion Black. Cousin und Cousine zweiten Grades und verheiratet. Aber so ist das nun mal bei reinblütigen Familien. Irgendwie sind wir alle miteinander verwandt und da wundern sich die Leute, dass die Zahl der Insassen der geschlossenen Abteilung im St. Mungo immer weiter ansteigt. Müsste ich meinen Bruder heiraten, würde ich auch freiwillig da hin gehen.

Na gut, Damian sieht gut aus und ist schlau, bei ihm wäre es sicher keine Tragödie, obwohl ich eindeutig zu viel von ihm und seinen wechselnden Liebschaften weiß. Ich will gar nicht mehr wissen. Er und Daphne tauschen sich ja immer ausführlich aus und er erzählt ihr alles haargenau.

Warum sie das tun? Keine Ahnung.

Sie tun ja noch mehr, über das ich hier lieber schweige.

Ich muss noch mal meine Koffer überprüfen. Gleich geht es los und da muss wirklich alles drin sein. Ich will ja nichts vergessen, schließlich hängt meine gesamte Zukunft davon ab.

**06. August 1977**

Großartig. Ich sprudle vor Begeisterung wie ein Mineralwasser über. Sag noch jemand, ich würde mich nicht freuen. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Die Familie Black hat nichts, was wir nicht auch hätten, außer weibliche Wesen, die ich anfassen dürfte – reintheoretisch natürlich, aber die weigern sich ja noch immer, mich auch nur anzusehen, was soll das also? Ich meine, nur weil sie verlobt oder verheiratet oder weiß der Hippogreif, was sind? Dabei ist es ja ziemlich schade, schließlich muss man so einen gut aussehenden Kerl wie mich doch einfach lieben, oder etwa nicht?

Na gut, na gut, worum es eigentlich geht: Wir sollen unsere Ferien bei den Blacks verbringen, wobei ich mir eine Frage stelle: Was in drei Teufels Namen soll der Scheiß?!

Ich bin volljährig, mit der Schule fertig, habe reintheoretisch gar keine Ferien und soll mich in diese stinkende Hütte quetschen lassen. Das darf nicht sein. Ich will Party! Und meine Freiheit. Ist das etwa zu viel verlangt?

Wenigstens Dorothy wird ihren Spaß haben. Daphne dagegen schien auch nicht gerade begeistert. Na gut, sie sah so aus wie immer, aber jetzt im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass eine Hauselfe den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben wird. Möge sie in der Hölle schmoren und das Bild ihrer Mörderin niemals vergessen.

Spaß beiseite, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das bringen soll.

Was, wenn sie uns überreden wollen, uns den Todessern anzuschließen? Zugegeben, ich bin nicht abgeneigt, doch bisher ist mir diese „Organisation" noch zu klein und machtlos. Lieber warten und sehen, was sich daraus entwickelt. Im Zweifelsfall schließe ich mich meiner Schwester an.

Ich sollte lieber mal packen gehen, zu Hause herrscht bestimmt wieder Chaos und das muss morgen noch beseitigt werden. Mutter schaut ja immer mal wieder nach dem Rechten und wenn es so aussieht, wenn ich nicht da bin, stöbert sie bestimmt wieder rum. Wie ich das hasse, als wäre ich erst neun!


	3. Willkommen

**Kapitel 2 – Willkommen**

Daphne war vollkommen verwirrt, als sie im Haus der Blacks am Grimmauld Place angekommen waren. Alle Blacks, sogar Sirius, standen nebeneinander und sahen die drei Neuankömmlinge an. Walpurga hieß uns alle drei auf einmal willkommen: „Schön, dass ihr hier seid. Ihr werdet sicher eine schöner Zeit hier haben!" Schließlich kam Orion auf Damian zu und begrüßte ihn per Handschlag, schließlich nahm er meine Hand und hauchte einen Handkuss darauf. „Du bist ja eine richtige Dame geworden, Daphne. Kaum zu glauben, wie die Zeit verfliegt... ich weiß noch, wie du auf der Treppe gesessen bist und geweint hast, dass dein Kleidchen dreckig geworden war." Dorothy drehte entsetzt den Kopf zu mir. Natürlich, jetzt war es raus. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn angebrüllt oder irgendwie meiner aufsteigenden Wut Platz gemacht, aber stattdessen lächelte ich nur freundlich und antwortete: „Ich freue mich wirklich wieder hier sein zu dürfen." Sie knickste kurz ehe Orion dieselbe Prozedur bei Dorothy wiederholte. Walpurga sah zu ihren beiden Söhnen. Regulus bekam einen recht netten Blick, der von Sirius hätte allerdings morden können. Auf Daphnes Gesicht stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln, jedoch wurde sie zurück in die Realität versetzt, als der jüngste Blackspross ihrer Schwester je ein Küsschen auf die linke, auf die rechte und wieder auf die linke Wange hauchten. Vor ihr neigte er den Kopf und imitierte den Handkuss seines Vaters und Damian gab er ebenfalls die Hand.

Anscheinend hielten sie es nicht für nötig, dass die Honnets in Kontakt mit dem Blutsverräter kamen, anders konnte Daphne es sich nicht erklären, dass Regulus das Wort ergriff.

„Ich zeige euch eure Zimmer. Folgt mir. Kreacher kümmert sich um eure Koffer", mit einer einladenden Geste drehte er sich um und führte die drei Geschwister die Treppe hoch, was Sirius anscheinend nicht passte. „Damian darf in meinem Zimmer schlafen", er deutete auf eine schwere Eichentür auf der „Regulus Arcturus Black" stand. Dorothy sah Damian mit großen Augen an, während Daphne ihren bissigen Kommentar einfach runter schluckte, da nun wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt war, um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Na ja, Sirius und ich schlafen... hier", er deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Tür. „Falls es irgendwelche Probleme gibt... oder so", er blinzelte Dorothy – anscheinend verschwörerisch – zu, diese kapierte es jedoch nicht.

„DU kommst mir nicht in mein Zimmer!" Sirius stand auf einmal vor seiner Tür und starrte Regulus feindselig an. „Eher brenn ich das ganze Haus nieder!" Er öffnete die Tür schwungvoll und verschwand im Zimmer. Anscheinend hätte er am liebsten schnell abgeschlossen, doch Daphne war schneller und postierte ihren Fuß im Türspalt, da sie am nähesten stand.

„Na, na... so behandelt man seinen Bruder aber nicht, wenn Gäste anwesend sind", tadelte sie ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. Jedoch wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit zugleich von etwas hinter Sirius angezogen. „Was... ist das denn?"

Dreist schob sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer und sah sich um.

„Was hast du nur mit deinem Zimmer gemacht? Es hat schon mal so schön ausgesehen... was sind das überhaupt für Poster?!" Mit zugekniffenen Augen musterte sie die spärlich bekleideten Fotomodelle an den Wänden, die allerdings gar nicht daran dachten sich zu bewegen. „Muggel, he? Ts, widerliches Zeug."

„Bist doch nur neidisch, Darling", meinte er spöttisch grinsend.

„Auf was denn? Dass die in dem Zimmer hier hängen?"

„Auch, aber vor allem, dass bei denen nicht die Kamera zerspringt, wenn sie auf dem Bild sind", er zwinkerte sie an und schob sie dann eher unelegant aus dem Zimmer, bevor er ihr einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu schlug.

„Ehm... alles in Ordnung, Taphie?"

„Nenn mich nicht Taphie und zeig uns endlich unser verdammtes Zimmer, bevor ich da reinstürme und ihm den Hals umdrehe!"

Hinter der Holztür erklang nur ein Lachen und Regulus führte die beiden Mädchen schnell nach unten, bevor Daphne ihre Drohung wirklich noch wahr machte.

„Und... warum genau mussten wir jetzt ganz nach oben laufen, wenn unser Zimmer ein Stockwerk drunter liegt?!" Daphnes Stimmung war nun wirklich nicht gut gewesen, aber nun hatte sie den Rekord des Jahres erreicht. Unglaublich.

„Na ja... also... auf jeden Fall ist das euer Zimmer... Falls ihr was braucht, ruft mich. Eure Koffer sind schon drin." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er nach unten, wahrscheinlich petzen, dass Sirius ihn nicht ins Zimmer ließ.

„Tolle Ferien."

Dorothy packte fleißig ihre Sachen aus und verstaute alles im Schrank. Daphne dagegen hatte darauf gar keine Lust, öffnete einfach ihren Koffer und kippte den gesamten Inhalt deshalb in den zweiten Schrank hinein. Bevor einer ihrer Besitztümer zurück fallen konnte, knallte sie schnell die Türen zu und sperrte sie ab.

„Und wie willst du jetzt wieder den Schrank öffnen?" Die Jüngere rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Ich glaube, du siehst das Ganze einfach nur zu negativ. Ich meine... ihr habt euch doch früher auch vertragen-"

„Rede nicht über die Dinge, von denen du nichts weißt. Du warst damals viel zu klein."

Dorothy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie musste sich nicht zum Bleiben zwingen. Sie hatte Regulus. Das reichte ihr für die Zeit, die sie hier bleiben müssten. Aber ob Sirius und Daphne die nächsten vier Wochen überstehen würden, stand wohl in den Sternen. Sie seufzte entnervt. Ihre ältere Schwester benahm sich wie ein Kindergartenkind, obwohl das eigentlich ihre Aufgabe war. Sie war das Nesthäkchen, sie durfte zetern, sie durfte quengeln, sie durfte kindisch sein. Nicht die erwachsene, elegante, stolze und eitle Daphne, die noch dazu eigentlich ziemlich gut auf ihre Sachen aufpasste und nicht nur achtlos in den Schrank warf, wie sie es eben demonstriert hatte. Vielleicht bedeutete das ja, dass sie bereits mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hatte...?

„Sirius! Lass mich endlich rein!" Regulus trommelte an die Tür seines älteren Bruders.

„Geh doch in ein anderes Zimmer, du kleiner Schleimbeutel, und lass die Tür in Ruhe!" Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und brüllte wütend nach draußen. Er würde sicher nicht nachgeben. Er musste schon genug ertragen in diesen Ferien. Nicht nur, dass er hier eingesperrt wurde, er musste jetzt auch noch mehrere dieser Reinblutplagen ertragen!

Der Gryffindor sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Die Illustrationen von mehr oder weniger halbnackten Mädchen hingen unwiderruflich an der Wand, er hatte sie dort angebracht, bevor er weggelaufen war. Ebenfalls befand sich dort ein Foto von ihm, James, Peter und Remus. Ein weiteres zeigte seine Wenigkeit im Alter von 7 Jahren mit einem Mädchen, ungefähr im gleichen Alter, mit schwarzen Haaren. Sie standen nebeneinander, beide die Arme verschränkt und jeweils einen eiskalten Blick Richtung Kamera parat. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen. Er seufzte, musste aber sofort darauf lachen. An jenem Tag hatten die beiden einen schlechten Tag und hielten sich von allen fern, als dann aber sein Onkel Alphard mit der Kamera angerückt war, hatten sie nichts anderes für ihn übrig. Kurz darauf waren sie zu zweit woanders hingegangen und hatten darüber geredet, wie sinnvoll es doch wäre im Moment etwas anderes zu tun.

Sirius konnte es kaum glauben, dass er sich das doch gemerkt hatte, immerhin war er nicht gerade für sein Elefantengedächtnis bekannt. Komischerweise kamen nun alle Erinnerungen hoch, die er sicher verstaut in seinem Kopf aufbewahrt hatte, von damals, vor seiner Einschulung, vor den Rumtreibern, vor James. Damals, als es noch nicht zählte, was falsch und richtig war. Damals gab es nur sie beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Sie hätten es locker mit allen aufgenommen. Bei diesem Gedanken grinste der junge Mann, schüttelte jedoch augenblicklich seinen Kopf. Was dachte er überhaupt? Er war im Grimmauld Place eingesperrt und grinste? Bei Merlins Unterhose, das konnte wirklich nicht sein.


End file.
